Expansion of wired and wireless networks has enabled an entity, such as a customer, to communicate with other entities, such as a customer care representative, over wired or wireless networks. For example, the customer care representative in a call center or a commercial organization, may communicate with the customers, or other individuals, to recommend new services/products or to provide a technical support on existing services/products.
The communication between the entities may be a voiced conversation that may involve communication of a speech signal (generated by respective entities involved in the communication) between the entities. Usually, the communication comprises a dialogue act between the entities involved in the communication. Usually, the dialogue act between the entities, such as a customer and a customer care representative, may correspond to an interrogative dialogue in which the customer may have certain queries for the customer care representative and the customer care representative may in return provide responses for the queries. Therefore, a classification of the dialogue act into one or more categories may be essential. Such classification may allow an organization or a service provider to derive one or more inferences pertaining to the dialogue act that may further be utilized to improve upon one or more existing services. For example, an organization may determine how efficiently a customer care representative has answered a query of a customer. However, the process of classifying such dialogue act may be a cumbersome process.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.